Glee: Klaine
by supergleek10
Summary: This is set from season 1, but it's Klaine from the start. They are together from the beginning. MPREG. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. The dumpster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't own glee.**

**This is set in the beginning of season 1, but with a few changes**

**Quinn and Kurt are twins, Burt is their dad**

**Blaine is Rachel's twin**

**Kurt is out from the beginning**

**Kurt will not like Finn in this story **

**This is a MPREG story and it's mainly Kurt and Blaine with other pairings. **

The football players all were around me about to through me into the dumpster. Mr. Scheuster the Spanish teacher walks by and asks if I've made any friends, and then asks Finn about some essay. As soon as he leaves they go to throw me in, but I tell them about my new Marks Jacob's new jacket and Finn lets me take it off. I'm glad that he at least will do that for me or Quinn would yell at him. I love my sister Quinn, but I get so mad at her because she was all about being popular, that's why nobody at this school, but Finn new that she even had a sibling. He will always take my bag and jacket and puts them next to the dumpster. I land in the dumpster and wait awhile to come out, but someone else being thrown on top of me pins me down. We both groan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He says as he tries to get up, but slips on a garb gab landing right back on top of me. "Sorry again."

"Hey, it's ok." He turns his head to me. He looks surprised to see me. "What afraid to be on top of the gay kid." I ask annoyed.

"Oh no, I'm gay to I don't have a problem with it." He smiles at me and I blush.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to get off of me?" He gets up again and this time he manages to get up and gives me his hand and helps me out. "Thank you…?"

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson-Berry." We shake hands and it makes me laugh.

"Wait are you related to Rachel Anderson-Berry?"

"Yes, she is my twin sister." I must have had made a strange face seeing as Blaine laughs. "Don't worry I'm not all that much like my sister. Most siblings aren't alike anyway."

"Trust me I know, do you want to know a secret?" Blaine nods. "I have a twin sister, and her name is Quinn Hummel." Blaine stops us from walking.

"Wait are you saying that you sister is the head cheerleader Quinn Hummel?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, not even your sister."

"Oh, ok Kurt, your secret is safe with me." We start walking to class and talking, I find Blaine really funny and feel butterfly's in my stomach. A crush is starting to form and we walk pass the bullion board and we see that there is a sign-up sheet for glee club, which Mr. Scheuster has taken over. Blaine and I make a plan for to meet up to plan our auditions together. I give him my address so he can come over after school so we can rehearse.

**Ok so really, really short chapter I know, but I need you all to please hang on and review.  
And know that the next chapter is going to be different and take a turn from glee, but it will follow the basic plot. **


	2. Something's Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly I don't own glee**

**My new thing is going to be that if you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter. **

Blaine comes over to my house after school. My dad is still at work and Quinn is still a cheerio practice. This is the first time I've been alone with a boy. I have Blaine follow me down stairs to my room. "So this is my room."

"Wow, Kurt this room is amazing. You designed it by yourself?" Blaine's hazel eyes bore into my pale blue ones.

"Yes, I'm the only one in house that has any amazing fashion taste."

"Well, I can tell." Something about the way he is looking at me makes me blush. Blaine touches my cheeks with his fingers.

"You have a beautiful blush." That just makes my cheeks darker.

"Thank you very much." I dart my eyes around the room trying to find something to distract us. I see my sound system, which is what we came for in the first place. "Blaine we should start working on our additions."

"Of course." It looks like he wants to say something else as well, but doesn't.

"So, Blaine any ideas on what you are singing, because I was thinking that I could sing Mr. Cellophane from Chicago." Blaine looks impressed.

"Well I was going to go with something from West Side Story, like Something's Coming. I have the karaoke version on my iPod, if you want to hear me sing it." Blaine was hope in his eyes like he wants me to hear it.

"I would love to hear you sing. Here give me your iPod and I will play it on my sound system." Blaine starts singing. I feel something inside me want him. Blaine's voice is so soothing to me, like honey just running in a steady line. I feel myself staring at him, lost in him. The songs ends and I jump up clapping, I feel breathless like I was the one just singing. "That was amazing Blaine I had no idea that you could sing like that."

"Well thank you for that. I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Blaine is walking close. I feel myself blush again. "Kurt you look so beautiful." I feel swept away by the moment. Blaine's holding my face and I'm blushing a deep red. Blaine's face is coming closer and closer until our lips met. I let myself go and just feel. "Kurt." He pulls back and our eyes lock, he is looking to see if I will go all the way with him. I give him a tiny nod. Our lips met again and that afternoon, I lost my virginity.

**I know short, but that's what happens when I write at 2 in the morning. **

**Review = Preview**


	3. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**I want to have a shout out to -anderson-cullun who made a suggestion that I used at the end of this chapter. I'm reading about three of her stories and I love them. **

I wake up wrapped under my blankets with Blaine. We just gave each other over. I smile shyly at Blaine, who has been watching me. He wraps his arms around me. "Hey, beautiful how are you feeling." I just pull myself closer into Blaine and nuzzle into his neck.

"I feel a little sore, but nothing that I can't handle." Blaine kisses my head.

"That's good beautiful, I don't want you in pain." Blaine kisses me on the lips.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I sigh.

"Yes I wish we could too, but I also would love to hear you sing Mr. Cellophane. I have a feeling it's going to be just as beautiful as the sounds you were making before." I blush a deep red and hide my face in Blaine's shoulder. "Hey no hiding, I love seeing you blush." Blaine gently pulls me back so he can see my face. "Beautiful." He kisses my nose.

"I think we really need to start getting dress. My sister should be home from cheerios in a little while and my dad should be home soon." I kiss Blaine. We get up a slowly help each other put back on our clothes, just like how we helped each other take them off. Just as we finish getting dress, we hear footsteps coming from upstairs. "That must be my dad, you want to meet him?" Blaine looks nervous.

"I really don't want to make a bad first impression on your dad. I want him to like me. I love living and I don't want him killing me for taking his son's virginity." Blaine is getting paler and paler as he talks.

"Blaine don't worry about my dad. Yes he won't be the happiest person about me no longer being his baby boy." Blaine gives me a funny look. "My dad always says he never listens to the whole daddy's little girl and mommy's boy. He always says that he will protect me and love me like I'm his little girl too. My mom did the same thing for Quinn when she was alive, mommy's girl. We always got the same amount of love. All my dad want's for me is to be happy and healthy and for someone to love me right."

"Wow he must really care for you." Blaine pulls me into his lap on the bed.

"Of course he loves me." I lean further into Blaine and he kisses my forehead.

"Hey Kurt I know this is crazy, but I love you." Blaine kisses all over my face until he gets to my lips. We kiss and I pull back so that our foreheads are touching, but not our lips.

"I love you to Blaine." I breathe on his lips. Blaine crashes our lips back together and pulls my down so that I'm lying on top of him. We are so wrapped around each other that neither of us notice when there are footsteps on the stairs coming into my room.

We hear the clearing of a throat that is follows with a scream. Blaine and I jump apart, but we are still lying in bed together and Blaine has his arms around me. "Hi dad, hi Quinn." My dad looks like he is in shock. Quinn looks like she is ready to scream so more. I look down at Blaine and he looks scared.

"Kurt, upstairs now and bring along your friend." Dad pulls Quinn along with him as he goes upstairs.

"Well looks like we have to face the music." I kiss Blaine one more time and pull him upstairs into the kitchen where dad and Quinn are waiting for us.

**Review = Preview **


	4. Don't Tell

Quinn and dad sit facing Blaine and I. Blaine and I are holding hands under the table giving each other support. Blaine keeps looking at Quinn afraid that she is going to kill him, but Quinn is looking like she wants to kill me. I gulp. "Ok little brother, start talking." I hate when she does that, she never lets me forget I'm the younger twin.

"This is none of your business Quinn." I give her my bitch stare, which is my own adaptation of Quinn's bitch glare.

"Kurt this may not be Quinn's business, but it's my business to know who is in my house and especially those who are making out with you." My father says that to Blaine staring him down. I hear Blaine gulp and I squeezes his hand.

"Dad this is Blaine my boyfriend." I step in, finding courage for holding Blaine's hand. We never talked about this, but one look at Blaine tells me that it's ok because we love each other and now we are officially boyfriends. Without noticing I lean in Blaine and he warps his arm around me. I look up at my dad and he is giving us a strange look, while Quinn looks furious.

"When were you going to tell me you have a boyfriend?" My dad sounds hurt and this makes me feel so guilty. I remove myself from Blaine's arms and run into my dad's.

"I'm sorry daddy. It's not that I was keeping a secret, it just happened. Daddy don't be mad at Blaine. Please daddy." I know that my dad can't stay mad at me for long when I call him daddy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn roll her eyes. She never really did call our parents mommy and daddy it always was mom and dad. When people are over I usually just call my dad, dad, but I almost always call him daddy. I guess I never could after I lost my mommy.

My daddy pulls me in closer to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't know how I feel about this whole boyfriend thing, but just give me some time to get used to this." My daddy looks over at Blaine. "Now I don't know much about you, so I want you to stay for dinner tonight. Also I'm only going to say this once so listen closely." Blaine sits up straighter and I have to bit my bottom lip to keep me from laughing. "You hurt my son…" My daddy trails off and Blaine lends in without meaning to. "I own a gun. Just remember that." Blaine gulps so loudly that we all can hear it. My daddy has a satisfied look on his face.

"Well that's just touching dad, but I don't think we need to worry about Kurt. I think we need to worry about the fact that someone knows we are related." This makes me frown and I feel tears start to come in my eyes. I normally don't get like this, but when Quinn gets like this it hurts so badly. She looks over at Blaine and glares him down. "Listen hear you tell anyone about me having a brother, I will make sure it's the last thing you will do." A few tears slip from my eyes and down my cheeks. I don't understand why Quinn is so mean all of a sudden. She was never like this until we got to high school and she became Queen Bee of the school.

"Why does it matter if people know about your brother or not." Blaine asks, I'm proud of him for standing up to my sister, even if it's a stupid thing to do.

"Are you stupid, I have a reputation to uphold and even though I love Kurt he would ruin my reputation."

"Yea it sure seems like you love him to me." Blaine mumbles under his breath, but Quinn stills hears him.

"Oh like you know if I love him or not." Quinn snaps.

"Actually I have a twin sister and I love and I sure as hell would never do anything like this to her."

"Yea right I don't know any other Anderson that goes to our school." Quinn smirks like she know she has caught him in a lie.

"That's because just like you and Kurt we go by different last names. Her name is Rachel Berry."

Quinn looks horror stricken. "I though it couldn't get any worse and it did. I do know your sister. She is trying to steal my boyfriend." Quinn smirks again. "Although you can do me a favor tell that troll of a sister to stay away from my man. He is mine and he would never let go of someone like me on top of the food chain for some that is consider dirt." With that Quinn gets up and sways her hips and ponytail on the way out of the room.

My daddy sighs. "Blaine I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior this is so not like her. Ever since we moved her she is like a whole new person and I don't like it. That girl needs a reality check."

"Well don't get your hopes up daddy. It's will most likely take Quinn losing her cheerios uniform to make her see reality." I sigh missing my old sister. We hear her bedroom door slam.

"Looks like she will won't be joining us for dinner. Now Blaine what kinds of pizza do you like?"

**Review = Preview**


	5. Telling dads

**Ok so those who got a preview I changed the chapter and I'm sorry, but new ideas came to me, and the one I gave you a preview for will end up being a future chapter.**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I walk into my house feeling great, even after I had to deal with Kurt's dad and sister. The thought of Kurt makes my smile grow. I know that it's insane, but I already love Kurt. I walk into the living room and see my sister Rachel is watch _West Side Story _and singing alone with Maria. I roll my eyes at her, knowing that I'm about to get her whole speech on how she is destined to play Maria one day.

Rachel looks up and sees me standing there. "Oh hey Blaine, you're just in time, to hear me sing _I Feel Pretty, _because as you know, I'm meant to be…."

"Rachel I would really love to, but I need to go tell dads about something privet." I try to step onto the stairs, but Rachel is already starting to talk again.

"Blaine you can't hide anything from me, I've never hide anything from you and we aren't about to start now." Rachel crosses her arms waiting for an answer. Normally I would tell her right away, but I want to tell dads first.

"Rachel I'm not going to hide anything from you, I just want to let dads know first." Rachel starts pouting. "Hey don't be like that I will tell you right after I tell dads." The opening notes of _I Feel Pretty _come on and the temptation of singing wins over Rachel, letting me escape upstairs.

I see my dads in there room, I peak my head in knowing that it's ok. The rule is when the door is open feel free to come in, if not you need to stay out. "Hey dads I need to talk to you." They are both lying on the bed, my one dad, Hiram is reading and the other dad, LeRoy is watching the news on TV.

"Hey Blaine, how are you." My dad Hiram says as he puts down his book and moves over to make space for me to sit in-between them. My dad LeRoy puts the TV on mute so that he has his full attention on me. That's something that without fail they have always done. Whenever Rachel and I need to talk to them or just want to talk they make sure we have their undivided attention.

"I'm good dads, but I need to talk to you about something important." I tell them as I look at both of them.

"Sound serious Blaine." My dad LeRoy says.

"Dad it's bad at all, it's wonderful news." I tell them and I feel myself starting to smile.

"Oh really what kind of news, is it about a boy." My dad Hiram says.

"Yea it is, I wanted to let you know that I have a boyfriend."

"Oh LeRoy, he is just so grown up now, can you believe it." My dad gushes.

"Now hold up, why haven't we heard of this boy before, what's his name, grade, is he out, when did you start dating?" My dad LeRoy starts firing off.

"Dad his name is Kurt Hummel, you haven't heard of him before because we just got together today, he is a sophomore like me, of course he is out and proud, and again we just staring dating today." I tell both of them.

"Kurt Hummel as in Burt Hummel's son, the one who owns the tire shop around here." I just nod my head. "Well I still want to meet his family and have dinner with them." My dad LeRoy keeps going.

"Your dad's right, I would love to meet your boyfriend. Now how does Rachel feel?" My dad Hiram asks gently because we have been down the road where Rachel was left out and it was not something any of us would ever like to repeat.

"Dads I haven't told her yet, I wanted to tell you both first. Also there is one problem. Kurt has a twin sister." I see a look of confusion pass on both of their faces. "She keeps it a secret; she doesn't want anyone to know about Kurt because it would mean that she couldn't be popular."

"But honey why would that be a problem?" My dad LeRoy interrupts me.

"She doesn't want anyone to know about her brother and she also doesn't like Rachel." I mumble the last part, knowing that my dads still believe that we are loved by all.

"WHAT! That's horrible, how could anyone treat a sibling like that." My dad Hiram goes off. I'm surprised it's not about how could anyone not like Rachel.

"I honestly don't know, but I will talk to Rachel, I will let her know about Quinn and how she can't say anything." I go to get up, but I'm pulled back into a hug by both of my dads. They both give me a kiss on my head just before we hear, "Hey no fair, I want to be in the hug too." We look up and see Rachel standing at the door, with her arms folded across her chest.

Our dads open their arms for her and she crawls into the bed joining the hug.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
